rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallowglass
Innocence proves nothing. Inquisitor Gallowglass is a newly raised member of the holy Ordo Hereticus. Shortly after becoming Interrogator, Gallowglass is said to have suffered cruel tortures and rituals in the hands of heretics. Since this time he always known to wear a black glass mask crafted by the Brotherhood of Mars. Gallowglass is a very patient person, coldly calculating and soft spoken. Not much is known about his past but that he grew up in a warrior clan on the very planet, he named himself after. Since becoming Inquisitor he has built up a huge network of spies and counterspies like a grand chess game. The death of a human being moves him little, only a proven few of his closest acolytes have the honor to be worth a sentiment now and then. Although every lead of corruption is being followed by the young Inquisitor, his foremost target are cultists, heretics and Chaos in all its ruinous forms. Gallowglass has been known more than once to cross borders into the fields of competences of the other Ordos. Whereas Inquisitors from Ordo Malleus seem to have no problem with this attitude, Inquisitors of Ordo Xenos do not take these transgressions lightly. In his own Order Gallowglass is seen as an ambitious but dangerous upstart. At the moment his retinue must fare without his counsel. =Episodes= Season One The Disparate * 1 Maggots in the Meat: The agents of Gallowglass are called to a site of grisly murder and heretic rituals. And they discover a struggle of mythic forces centuries of years old. **Data Slate of Tonus Ferreus **Shell cases of Kardan the Lost **Diary of Tanisha Bones **Report of Special-Colonel Al Zufar * 2 Cold Laughter: A renewed group of Acolytes travels to a cemetery world, investigating strange tomb raidings. **Diary of the revered father Kilian Athanasius Kerensky **Diary of Salazar Jan * 3 The Hold: In the wake of Inquisitorial intrigue the Acolytes of Gallowglass must visit a violent place and make the impossible possible. **Shell cases of Kardan the Lost =The Holy Retinue of Inquisitor Gallowglass= by Sirhan and Kerensky]] Leaders of the Retinue #Inquisitor Gallowglass #Interrogator Sagisville (Adept): Master of the Unseen Workers of Information and Intrigue #Interrogator Quintilla Drusa (Soldier): Lady-General Militant of the Forces of Holy Retribution #Interrogator Cathlenn Frost (Psyker): Savant-Mistress Advisor of the Will of Thousands ''- missing (archive files locked by Inquisitorial orders)'' Retinue *'Congretation of Blissful Ignorance': strategics, logistics, politics, research *'Seers of the Light of Terra': communications, logistics, research *'Sisters of the Needle': assassination and extraction missions *'Claws of War': heavy combat missions, retinue fundsraising (archive files locked by Interrogator Sagisville) *'Iron Purpose': investigative missions, team missing (archive files locked by Inquisitorial orders) *'The Sandmen': investigative missions More details on the Retinue of Gallowglass can be found here. Friends and Associates *Freetrader Captain Lucius Crest a.k.a. Petro Pastros: Helps out with his ship Faraway III. =Heroes of the Inquisition= Player Characters On Active Duty: *Azrael Umbra, Mercenary Hitman for hire *Kardan the Lost, Imperial Assassin Templum Callidus *Miss Mary the Blooded, Sister of Battle *Sirhan al Zufar, Tallarn Desert Raider *Tanisha Bones, Imperial Assassin *Tonus Ferreus, Travelling Techpriest of the Brotherhood of Mars *Kilian Athanasius Kerensky, Stout Shepherd of the Imperial Flock *Salazar Jan, Penal Slave and Psyker of Heretic Origin The Inquisition *Lord Inquisitor Caidin *Lord Inquisitor Anton Zerbe (Ordo Hereticus) *Inquisitor Lady Olianthe Rathbone =Locations= Segmentum Obscurum Overview of worlds and regions *Overview of Segmentum Obscurum worlds Visited regions *Scintilla; Hive World, political center of Segmentum Obscurum **Hive Sibellus, huge and degenerate, central Hive. Home of the rich and powerful. **Hive Tarsus, huge desert-Hive and trade center of Scintilla **Ambulon, Hive-like city constructed around an ancient, ever-walking xeno-technical behemoth **Gunmetal City, wild city built into an ancient crater **Scintilla Orbitory, Geostationary city-station above Hive Tarsus *'Josian Reach' **Acreage; Feudal World *'Golgenna Reaches' **Granithor; Cemetary World =Heresy= Xenos *Eldar: The dying folk is one of the more elder and advanced races of the known galaxy. The Inquisition knows of two eldar craftworld sightings in the Segmentum Obscurum and strongly suspects that the Eldar have a special connection to this part of the galaxy. It is also suspected that the Eldar have more than once mingled in the affairs of Men and in the machinations of the Inquisition especially. Some Inquisitors go even as far as to accuse certain factions in the Inquisition to have regular contact to this xenos race. *Slaught: An advanced race which has mastered necromerging, the science of combining the living, the dead and the machine. After millennia of relentless persecution by the Eldar, it is now a dying race with only few isolated cabals left. Or so it seems. ** Cult of the Tears of Hurun (Acreage) ** Church of the Falling Stars (Acreage) Phenomena *The Tyrant Star =House Rules= * Sniping * Rogue Psyker Powers * Eldar Powers =Complimentary Information= *http://darkheresy.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://www.blackindustries.com/?template=40k *Warhammer 40k Timeline *http://www.nationmaster.com/encyclopedia/List-of-Gaunt%27s-Ghosts-characters *http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Warhammer_40,000 *http://wh40k.lexicanum.de/wiki/Hauptseite Category:Gallowglass